mortal_kombat_reimaginedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat 1 (Story)
The story of our version of MK1, which kicked this whole universe off. Story 'Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins' Thousands of years ago, the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, sought to conquer other realms, and merge with them with his own, Outworld. To give these other realms a fighting chance, the Elder Gods decreed that every decade, Outworld and the realm it focused its agression on would meet in a tournament called Mortal Kombat. For hundreds of years, the realm battling against Outworld in this tournament has been the world of man, Earthrealm. Such was the case with this battle, the tenth in a long string of losses for Earthrealm. Unbeknownst to all, it would be this tournament that broke the cycle. The kombatants arrived at the gate to Shang Tsung's Courtyard. The gate lowered into the ground. There were seats and an area that looked like it was for an arena. There were stairs to an area with an old man sitting in a throne, Shang Tsung himself. Beside the man were a Japanese-looking woman wearing a blue outfit with black hair and a belt with what looked like knives on it, a yellow insectoid woman wearing a black hoodie and black pants, a man with blades coming out of his arms and long razor sharp teeth. Another had green, scaley skin, his eyes orange and fiery, and a black mask with a small amount of green and gold on it. "Kombatants!" The old man called. "Welcome to the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament." He surveyed the area "Outworld has defeated Earthrealm nine times. This last tournament will determine the fate of Earthrealm." The man paused to introduce himself. "I am the host of the tournament, Shang Tsung." He saw fit to remind everyone of the stakes of this particular tournament. "If Outworld wins this last tournament, Shao Kahn will merge the realms. If Earthrealm wins, however, he will not." "You there!" He pointed at the Asian man with a red bandana around his forehead and black and red pants. "You will compete in the first fight." A man in an outfit resembling old fashioned cowboys stepped forward. "Your opponent will be... ERRON BLACK!" Shang Tsung announced. "Hello friend. I am Liu Kang, of the Shaolin," the asian man said to his chosen opponent. "I simply want to make clear that I hold no ill will towards you. I merely fight for the defense of my realm." "Name's Erron Black," the cowboy responded. "Shao Kahn payed me a lotta money to compete in this here tournament." "You have no loyalties of your own then, mere greed." Liu Kang said disapprovingly. "I don't care about any of this crap between Earthrealm and Outworld, I just need the money."Erron explained. He then pulled out a revolver. "FIGHT!" commanded Shang Tsung. Erron kicked Liu Kang in the stomach and then did a slide into a kick to the leg. Erron got back up and punched him in the face three times. He shot at Liu Kang, but it barely missed. "That was a warning shot." the mercenary threatened. Erron goes to fire again, only for Liu Kang to grab his weapon and pull it from his hand. His hand suddenly bursts into flame, causing the revolver to begin melting. "You fight without honor." he reprimands. Erron groaned and pulled out a sword, beginning to swing at Liu Kang with it. Liu Kang tosses the ruined gun aside and readies himself, blocking the blow with gauntlets given to him by a relative, previously warn by his ancestor. "You fight like a pussy." Erron insulted. "You haven't even got one hit on me." Liu Kang kicks Error in the stomach, causing him to stumble backward. "I prefer to start off on the defensive." Liu Kang explained. "You'll pay for that, you Bruce Lee wannabe!" Erron yelled. "You speak such harsh words, for one who covers his mouth with a mask." Liu Kang noted. Erron unhorsed his other revolver. "Two guns, bitch." he said before firing at Liu Kang. Liu Kang proceeded to put a fire-coated hand in the way of the bullet, which caused it to melt upon coming into contact with his hand. " Are you serious..." Erron said annoyedly, before roundhouse kicking Liu Kang. "Weapons do not make up for a lack of skill." Liu Kang says, leg sweeping Erron, knocking him to the ground, before jumping up and punching him in the face. Erron kicked his feet back up and kneed Liu in the chest, before doing an uppercut. Liu Kang is disoriented for a moment, but comes back at him with a barrage of flame-enhanced punches, the last of which knocked Erron out cold. "Liu Kang wins!" announced Shang Tsung. "Your next opponent will be... D'Vorah!" The yellow-skinned insect-woman flew down in front of Liu Kang. "This one lives to serve Shao Kahn," explained the bug. "And this one will end you!" "FIGHT!" commanded Shang Tsung. D'Vorah goes to strike with two of her stingers, but Liu Kang catches the large appendages and uses them as leverage to slam her against the ground. "I was taught not to hit a lady. But you bug, are no lady." said Liu Kang. D'Vorah flew back up and kicked him in the face. Spiders began to crawl up Liu Kang's legs and bite into his flesh. "This one's children will eat your flesh until you are finally dead." D'Vorah threatened. Liu Kang sets his entire body aflame briefly, burning the spiders off. "Mere bugs will not stop me." He told D'Vorah. She attempted to strike him with her stingers, managing to hit him in the arm with one, laughing at her success. Liu Kang launches into a flying kick, hitting D'Vorah square in the chest and knocking her back. She became dazed and fell to the ground soon after. "...You've beat this one!" she conceded "Finish her." Shang Tsung said coldly. "I will not, Shang Tsung," Liu Kang refused. "She fought to the best of her ability. I will not indulge in needless bloodshed merely because I have won." "You disappoint me." said the sorcerer, before turning his attention to the others present. "We will continue tomorrow. It is getting late." "Very well." responds Liu Kang. LATER THAT NIGHT Liu Kang was on a stone bridge that was high up in the sky. Something was below it, but it was too foggy to be able to see. "This island is certainly strange."he said to himself. A man with a cybernetic eye, black hair, a goatee, jeans, black boots, and a brown jacket walked up to him. "Ey, mate. I'm Kano." he introduced himself, before holding out his hand for a handshake. "Hello, I am Liu Kang." Liu responded, takeing his hand. "What happened to your eye?" he asked. "Stupid Special Forces girl shot it out when she was aiming for someone else." Kano lies. "Shang Tsung offered to fix it for me. Said to go to the Lin Kuei temple and ask for help." he further explained. "Met some blue ninja asshole there." "So you work for Shang Tsung, like that gun-weilding mercenary?" Liu Kang asked. "Nah mate," Kano corrected. "I work for my own little group." "I see..."Liu Kang said, starting to become suspicious of Kano. "I'm working to become the leader." Kano further elaborated, before changing topics. "You seen that weirdo with the bamboo hat?" Kano chuckled. "I saw another weirdo with a black hat calling him 'Lord Raiden.' A bunch of crackheads in this place." Something about his laughter was unsettling to Liu Kang. "Well, I gotta go. If ya see any S.F girls with blonde hair, tell me." said Kano, before walking away. Go "Kung Lao?" Liu Kang asked himself. "He must be here to wish me luck. I wonder why he's conversing with Lord Raiden." Liu turned over to where Kano had been walking "Excuse me! Kano! Where are these men in hats?" Kano was gone. NEXT MORNING, THE SHAOLIN TEMPLE A blue lightning bolt struck down into the ground, but didn't harm anyone nearby. Raiden appeared from it. "Liu Kang! I need to speak with you." said the thunder god. "Lord Raiden! What is it?"Liu Kang asked. "Kung Lao says that several monks were found dead in Shang Tsung's island." Raiden explained"The same monks that have been missing for months. Will you come with me to find out what happened?" "My fellow monks?" Liu Kang asked, distraught by this. He thinks on it for a moment, and then gives Raiden a firm look. "Yes, I will investigate." "Not just yet, Liu Kang. You must ready. We leave for the tournament in an hour." Raiden reminded him. SHANG TSUNG'S COURTYARD Shang Tsung sat in his throne as the Earthrealmers entered. "I am displeased to inform you, we cannot do the tournament until later tonight." Shang Tsung told the crowd. "Shao Kahn requested his fighters be given time off" he claimed, an ulterior motive being all too likely. "I hope you all understand." "Oh come on. I was getting some practice in!" complained film star Johnny Cage. "I will fight, Shang Tsung." offered the Saurian, Reptile. "Very well." Shang Tung agreed. "Johnny Cage! You will fight Reptile!" Reptile stepped down to fight the actor. "Ready for your beatdown, green eggs and ham?" Johnny taunted. "You dare mock me?" Reptile said angrily. "I mock your ugly ass face." Johnny insulted. "FIGHT!" commanded Shang Tsung. Johnny did a split and nut punched Reptile. Reptile fell to the ground in pain, before getting back up "A cheap blow Earthrealmer. You will not sssssstrike me there again." Reptile spits acid at Johnny, but he dodges it. "Nice food coloring." the actor taunts. Johnny's leg glows green and he kicks Reptile square in the stomach, knocking him back. Reptile gets back up, then suddenly disappears. "Woah- what the..." Johnny said, confused, before resuming his usual taunts. "Where'd you go, honey? I'm sure we can make up." There was no answer. "Maybe I can give you a kiss on the cheek." Johnny mockingly offered. "Would that make it better?" Reptile, still invisible, slashes Johnny across the face with his claws before proceeding to punch and kick him repeatedly. "AAAHHHHGGGG!!" Johnny cries out in pain."You're strong." Reptile wraps his tongue around Johnny's neck as he makes himself visible again. Johnny struggles, but to minimal avail. "Your head will make a nice treat." Reptile threatened. With no other options, Johnny grabbed Reptile's tongue and dug his fingernails into it, beginning to repeatedly scratching Reptile's tongue. Reptile began to pull Johnny closer, only for him to perform a karate chop to the Saurian's face. Reptile let go of Johnny and held his head in pain. Johnny then uppercuts Reptile so hard he flies off the ground. He then walks up to Reptile and stomps on his face, knocking him unconscious. "Johnny Cage Wins!" Shang Tsung announces. "What a chump." Johnny said to his unconscious foe, before turning to Shang Tsung. "And you look like an even bigger one, old man" Johnny chuckled. Shang Tsung sneered, but soon regained his composure. "Now, Finish Him!" Shang Tsung instructed. Johnny held up his hands. "Woah, Woah!" he said. "I am NOT going there, ok!" Johnny couldn't even comprehend bringing himself to kill someone, even a "monster" like Reptile. "I beat him, we're done." "Very well, Earthrealmer." Shang Tsung said, almost disappointed. His gaze moved away from Johnny"You all may leave," he told the crowd. "But stay in the island." "Cya round then, gramps" Johnny said, as everyone began to leave. 'Chapter 2: The Investigation' Raiden exited the courtyard and met up with Liu Kang. "Come, Liu Kang." he ordered. Outside the courtyard, Erron Black was sitting on a bench, kissing a woman with bat-wings and vampiric teeth. he caught sight of Raiden and walked away. "Yes, Lord Raiden." Liu Kang answered. Soon after, the two began their journey. They walked down a hill into a cave. The cave had water two inches high covering the whole floor. A Shaolin monk was on a spike on the roof, several more were on roof spikes, wall spikes, and floor spikes. there was a message on the cave, written in blood. "BEWARE THE SHOKAN PRINCE" "Shokan Prince.....the one who defeated my ancestor?" Liu Kang asked. "Possibly." Raiden answered. Raiden walked down the hall into a dining room, which wasn't flooded. Kano was sitting at the end of the table, eating chicken wings. "Oh, hey mate!" he said upon seeing Liu Kang. "Found this dining room area when exploring this place. Decided to get a plate after I found chicken that still hadn't gone bad." "Kano. Leave." Raiden demanded. "Ugh, fine." Kano said annoyedly, before he left the room. At the center of the room, there was a statue of a large four-armed man with a ponytail. "So that's him. Goro." Liu Kang assumed. "Yes, it is." confirmed Raiden. "Why did you bring me here?" Liu Kang asked. "This is where Kung Lao found the dead monks, the ones we saw before entering." Raiden explained. "I assumed it would be the best place to begin your investigation." "Ah, well thanks for the head start." Liu Kang said politely. "It is possible that Prince Goro himself killed these monks." Raiden mused. "But why?" Liu Kang questioned. "He has no quarrel with them." Before the matter could be discussed further, loud, powerful footsteps could be heard coming in there direction. A large four-armed man, identical to the statue, walked into the room. "WHO DARES ENTER MY LAIR!" Goro demanded to know. Raiden teleported himself and Liu Kang out to avoid potential confrontation. He reappeared where he and Kung Lao had been meeting. The two found Kung Lao with eyes glowing green and blood on his trademark razor-sharp hat. "Kung Lao, what has happened to you?" Raiden asked. "I happened." a man with white skin appeared from the portal. This was the Netherrealm sorcerer, Quan Chi. "I had Kung Lao kill your precious monks." he explained. "Why?" Liu Kang demanded. "It doesn't matter, soon you'll be dead as well." Quan Chi threatened. "Attack!" Upon his order, the mind controlled Kung Lao readied himself into a battle stance. Raiden shocked Kung Lao with his lightning before the situation could escalate further however, knocking him out momentarily. "Another time, perhaps." Quan Chi mused, before disappearing into a sea foam green portal. Quan Chi exited his portal at another location, the Warrior Shrine, where he found a yellow-clad ninja. But this was no simply ninja, rather the undead specter Scorpion. "Why are you here, sorcerer?" Scorpion immediately asked, keeping his back turned to Quan Chi. "To make you an offer." Quan Chi explained. Scorpion reluctantly turned to face the sorcerer. "What is this 'offer' you speak of?" he asked. "Kill the one called Liu Kang, and I will grant you a place within my Netherrealm armies." Quan Chi said. "I have no interest in such things." Scorpion said dissuasively. "I refuse your offer!" "Very well then, perhaps another incentive will entice you." Quan Chi said. "I know of your past, Hanzo Hasahi." "Do not speak that name!" Scorpion yelled. "Kill Liu Kang, and I will make use of my powers to restore your clan......and your family...." Quan Chi explained. "I...." "I'll let you think about it." Quan Chi said with an arrogant smirk on his face, before opening another portal and stepping inside it, the portal closing soon after. Meanwhile, Kung Lao began to awaken. "I......I am sorry, Lord Raiden." Kung Lao apologized. "I underestimated that sorcerer's power." "You are not at fault, Kung Lao." Raiden assured. "Good to see you again, cousin." Liu Kang said happily. "You to, my friend." replied Lao, the two shaking hands. The reunion was cut short by the sound of flame nearby. "Why are under attack!" Kung Lao said. They walked outside of the room they were in and found Scorpion. "Why are you here, specter?" Kung Lao asked. "Liu Kang. If I kill you, my family will be restored." Scorpion explained. "I will not fail!" "I do not know much of this Quan Chi, but surely he cannot have that kind of power." Liu Kang said. "You are being deceived, Scorpion." added Raiden. "Quan Chi will indeed revive your family, but as his undead slaves." "LIAR!" Scorpion yelled, blinded by the burning desire to see his wife and son again. Scorpion shot a fireball at Raiden, only for the god to teleport out of the way before reappearing. "I am familiar with Quan Chi, I know of his trickery." Raiden insisted. "Why should I trust you?" Scorpion asked. "Because I bore witness to his manipulation of Sub-Zero." Raiden explained. "Tricking him into obtaining Shinnok's amulet." Hearing that name only added fire to Scorpion's fury. The man who had taken everything him. Or so he believed. However, it also served to remind Scorpion of his original goal. "Sub-Zero!" Scorpion yelled. "He....he killed destroyed my clan, my family!" Scorpion's blank white eyes became engulfed in flame. "He will pay!" Scorpion took out both of his swords and swung them at Raiden. "If what you say is true, I will not impede you from avenging your family in clan." Raiden said, before grabbing Scorpion's swords and sending an electric shock through them, knocking Scorpion back. "However, I will not allow you to act against us and threaten Earthrealm. Especially not in the service to an agent of the Netherrealm." Raiden continued. Liu Kang jumped in and bicycle kicked Scorpion, maintaining the maneuver for a few moments before succeeding in knocking the specter out. At least for now. "This specter's rage is great." Raiden noted. "I only hope that he may find the peace he is looking for." "We must go, Lord Raiden." Liu Kang said urgently. "The tournament resumes." "Very well, I will take you there." said Raiden, before teleporting himself, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang to the courtyard. "Good, you are here." Shang Tsung said upon seeing Liu Kang. "Apologies, Shang Tsung." Liu Kang said courteously. "We were occupied battling Scorpion." Someone else overhears him. Another ninja, this time clad in blue. "Scorpion?" he asks. "You know of him?" Liu Kang asked in return, confused. "Who are you?" "I am Sub-Zero," the man explained. "A member of the Lin Kuei." "Well how about that?" interrupted Kano. "Another stupid ass assassin." Kano laughed. "Get it? ASS ASSassin." "Not funny." said Johnny Cage. "You made the joke earlier ya wanker!" Kano pointed out. "Yeah, it's not funny because you''said it." Johnny explained. "Oh piss off then." Kano said, irritated. "If no one minds, I will gladly freeze this one-eye fool." Sub-Zero offered. "I don't think so." Liu Kang and Sub-Zero looked to see a blonde-haired woman in military attire. "Sonya!" Kano said in false enthusiasm. "Ugh..." she herself groaned. "I don't believe we've met." said Liu Kang. Sonya came to attention and saluted. "Lieutenant Sonya Blade. US Special Forces." "You know this hired killer?" Sub-Zero asked. "She blew out my eye!" Kano yelled. "Firstly, you're one to talk." Sonya said to the Lin Kuei. "Secondly, yeah, I do." "I'll rip ya heart out, you Special Forces dog!" Kano threatened. "Damn, she looks ''fine." Johnny complimented, blissfully unaware that the woman she was talking about could hear him. "Both'''of you better back off." Sonya said firmly. She turned back to Sub-Zero and Liu Kang. "Anyways, if you must know, Kano over there is the reason I'm in this mess." Before she could elaborate further, Quan Chi moved out of the corner he'd been watching everything from and walked over to Liu Kang. "So, Scorpion failed to kill you I see." he said. Shang Tsung clearly knew something the rest did not. "Liu Kang! You fill fight Quan Chi!" he announced. "Well you know what they say, if you want something done, you do it yourself." Quan Chi said. "FIGHT!" commanded Shang Tsung. "Whatever problem you have with me, I will gladly put an end to it here." Liu Kang told the sorcerer. "I thought Shaolin didn't kill." Quan Chi recalled. "Who said I needed to kill you." Liu Kang responded. "And if you must know, I am merely neutralizing a future threat before it becomes a problem." Quan Chi explained. "Threat?" Liu Kang questioned. "You are skilled." Quan Chi complimented. "Skilled enough to be a problem. And perhaps, prove useful." "So long as I live, I will join you, sorcerer!" Liu Kang said firmly. "Whoever said you needed to be ''alive''to serve me." Quan Chi replied. He then teleported away, before a portal opened over Liu Kang's head and Quan Chi came out of it, kicking the Shaolin warrior to the ground. He then pulls out a sword and swings it at Liu Kang, who manages to block at the last minute using his gauntlets. He then spun around and hit Quan Chi in the face with his elbow. Watching the fight, Kano tossed a beer bottle at them. "Booo!" he complained. "Not entertaining enough!" Kung Lao gave the man a glare that conveyed "Is this a joke to you?" without a word even needing to be said. "Needs more blood is all I'm sayin'." Kano told him. Quan Chi laughed. "If it is blood you want, I will give it to you." he said slyly. He pulled out his other sword and swung at Liu Kang, eventually mangling to slash him across the leg. Persisting in spite of the gash, Liu Kang performed a dragon kick, knocking Quan Chi back and right into Kano, where they both hit a wall and were rendered unconscious. "Liu Kang wins." announced Shang Tsung, though not with the investment he seemed to have in previous matches. "Well damn, not bad." Sonya complimented. "Won't lie though, I almost wish that bastard would wake up so I can knock him out myself." To emphasize her point, she hit her fist into her other hand. '''A FEW HOURS LATAER Liu Kang was back at the bridge, looking on at the starry night sky. A man with red hair walked up to him. "I saw that fight you had with the pasty dude." the man explained. "That was some good work back there. You're a great fighter" "Thank you." Liu Kang responded. "If I may ask, who are you?" "The name's Jeremy Ronalds." the man explained. "I'm an MMA fighter." "Ah, well pleased to meet you Jeremy." Liu Kang said, shaking the man's hand. Kung Lao and Raiden soon joined them on the bridge. "Jeremy, this is my cousin, Kung Lao, and Earthrealm's protector god, Raiden." Liu Kang explained. "They are my closest friends." he added fondly. "Uhh....hi Lightning Man." Jeremy said, somewhat awkwardly. "Greetings Jeremy Ronalds." Raiden said in his usual tone. "I think that Johnny Cage guy told me about you." Jeremy recalled. "So, 'Earthrealm', is that what you call where we live?" he asked. Raiden nodded. "Yes, I have met Johnny Cage before. He is a talented fighter, although vain." Meanwhile, Johnny Cage himself was in a hotel on the island. Such innovations commonly associated with modern society would not be expected on the island, but despite it's mostly secretive nature, the Mortal Kombat tournament garnered more spectators than people realized. Johnny's phone began ringing. He checked the name of the caller. The phone read "Mokap", the nickname he'd given to a motion capture actor he worked with. "Yeah?" Johnny asked once he decided to answer. "They're starting filming soon." Mokap informed his friend. "Where are you?" "I'm still on this island doing this fighting tournament thing." Johnny explained. "If you don't show up, they'll recast you." Mokap warned. "After I'm done with this, I'll have a better screenplay idea than those Hollywood big-wigs have cooked up anyway." "I hope you're right." Mokap said. "And be careful, there's some dangerous stuff out there." 'Chapter 3: The Shokan Prince' Kung Lao had been asked by Raiden to investigate the suspected killer of his fellow Shaolin monks. Goro. Liu Kang offered to go, but Raiden said his attention should be focused on the tournament. Kung Lao would be lying if he said this entire situation wasn't awkward for him. He was descendent from the Great Kung Lao, who had been champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament until he was defeated 500 years ago....by Goro. Not only that, but while he hid his emotions well, he couldn't help but be a little jealous towards his cousin, Liu Kang. Given who he was descended from, who he was named after, Kung Lao had grown to view himself as the logical choice for the Shaolin's representative in the tournament. At the same time, he was almost happy not to have been chosen. He never wanted this life, this name. But he understood the burden placed upon his shoulders and his duty to his realm. Putting his thoughts aside, as hard as it was for him, Kung Lao did entered Goro's lair. Goro himself was eating. When he saw Kung Lao, he stood up to face the intruder. "You dare enter my lair?!" Goro boomed. Kung Lao struggled to collect himself for a few moments. He didn't expect to come face to face with Goro during his time on the island. "You murdered my fellow monks!" Kung Lao accused. "I will avenge their deaths!" "What?" Goro questioned. "Why would I kill your fellows? I only kill those who enter my lair...." "You are not responsible?" Kung Lao said, surprised. "Then pray tell Goro, who was." "I saw a man kill one of your monks." Goro explained. "A collector of souls from the sight of it. It's a dishonorable way to end an opponent, but the monk was a goner and it was none of my concern." Kung Lao was surprised. This Goro was.....almost respectful. The man who murdered his ancestor, and he was far less than the monster Kung Lao had expected. "I....thank you, Prince Goro." Kung Lao said. "This information will be quite helpful." "Yes yes," Goro said, shooing the Shaolin away with a wave of his upper right arm. "Now get out of my lair before I rip you in two." Kung Lao merely nodded, and left. He walked a bit further down the road before coming across Raiden, who was waiting for him. "What have you learned, Kung Lao?" Raiden asked. "Goro was not responsible for the murders." Kung Lao explained. "He seemed to know who the culprit was, but he would only tell me that they were a 'collect of souls'." "A soul collector...." Raiden said, thinking on it. "That could only mean....no...it can't be....that would violate the rules of Mortal Kombat!" "What is it Lord Raiden?" Kung Lao asked. "Who?" GORO'S LAIR Goro was now sat on his throne, when Shang Tsung entered the room. "What do you want, sorcerer?" Goro immediately asked. "If any other Earthrealmer comes in here, I want you to kill them." Shang Tsung explained. "I'd kill an Outworlder if they came in here." Goro threatened. "Do as you wish." Shang Tsung said casually. "But if you spot Quan Chi, spare him." "I have to ask." Goro said. "What are you planning? I would hope it does not involve betraying the emperor." "You needn't know for now." Shang Tsung said cryptically. "It just involves an old friend..." "Hello, anyone in here?" asked a man. Goro raised an eyebrow and turned to see an African American man in military armor come out of the shadows. "Goro, kill him." ordered Shang Tsung. He then disappeared into a dark green smoke. "Well, this ain't good." the man said. Goro began lumbering towards him. The man decided to land the first strike. He charged towards Goro and punched him in the face, though to little effect. "Not bad little man, but you are not strong enough to match a Shokan." Goro said, before punching him, sending the man flying into a wall. The man pressed a button on a device on his wrist, which also read "Maj. Jax Briggs." Jax hit his fist into the ground, sending a shockwave upward which loosened a large rock on the ceiling and caused it to fall on top of Goro. "Guess that's him dealt with." Jax said to himself. "I better get outta here and find Sonya." Jax ran out of Goro's lair and out into the open. However, his battle wasn't over yet. Goro burst out from a wall and leaped into the air, landing right in front of Jax. "Aww shit." Jax said. "You will not escape so easily!" Goro yelled. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashes between the two. "Prince Goro, cease this assault. Jackson Briggs is under my protection." Raiden said in a form tone. "Do you think I care?" Goro said, moving towards the two. "You do not want to incur a god's wrath, Shokan." Raiden warned. "Shang Tsung has given me strict orders to kill anyone who enters my lair." Goro explained. "Not that there's much of a chance I wouldn't do that anyway..." "Let Jackson Briggs live, and I will personally make sure no one else enters your lair. You have my word." Raiden offers. "Shang Tsung need not even know this altercation took place." Goro weighs his options. "Fine, go." “Thang you for being reasonable, Prince Goro. You are far from the savage that the Shaolin perceive you as.” Raiden complimented. “Just leave, Raiden.” Goro said annoyedly. Raiden nodded, before teleporting himself and Jax away. They reappeared alongside Liu Kang, Kung Lao, And Sonya. "Sonya?" Jax asked. "What's going on?" "We're involved in a tournament that will decide the fate of the whole planet." Sonya explained. "We are locked in Mortal Kombat against the forces of Outworld." Raiden further explained. "So what are you doing here?" Sonya asked. "I mean, I'm glad to see you again, but-" "I came here looking for you." Jax explained. "We lost contact with you." "Yeah, that would be due to this whole mess." Sonya clarified. Jax nodded. "Wait, so are we talking magic stuff?" he then asked. "Like that gem thing Kano was trying to snag a few years back." "Yeah." Sonya confirmed. "So four-arms back there was one of these 'Outworld' guys?" Jax questioned further. "You encountered Goro?" Kung Lao asked. "Uhh, yeah." Jax said. "Was trying to scout out the place after we lost contact with you." he pointed to Sonya. "Well, we're stuck here until the end of the tournament." Sonya explained. "Kano's here to." "This'll be our chance to catch him." Jax said confidently. "If we make it out of this thing." Sonya clarified. "So where do I sign up?" Jax asked. "You cannot, the tournament has already begun." Raiden explained. "Sonya Blade is already a participant." "Damn." Jax said, disappointed by his own inability to really help out. "Well good luck then." he said to Sonya. Sonya nodded. "Thanks." The heroes were interrupted from conversing when Johnny entered the room. "Well well well, look who it is." he said in his usual smug tone. "Lightning Man, Bruce Lee, Carl Weathers, Rebound Girl, and Razor Hat." Sonya sneered at him. "I'm not your rebound, Cage." "Oh you will be beautiful." Johnny said confidently. Before Sonya could attack Johnny, Raiden shifted the direction of the conversation. "What brings you here, Johnny Cage?" he asked. "Some asshole in yellow challenged me to a fight at the Warrior's Shrine." Johnny explained. "It wasn't Scorpion. Dude had a bunch of bombs and stuff on him." "I can't say I've ever met such a man." said Liu Kang. "Neither have I." added Kung Lao. "You refer to one of my fellow Lin Kuei." The group takes notice of Sub-Zero, who walks up to them. “His name is Cyrax. It seems that the Grandmaster does not have enough faith in me to complete my task alone." Sub-Zero said, irritated. "Sounds like the name of a robot." commented Johnny. He does prefer to use more modern technology. I myself am disliking of such practices.” Sub-Zero explained, before turning his gaze to Sonya and Jax. "No offense." "I respect Cyrax, though if they were going to send anyone, I would've preferred it be my brother.." 'Chapter 4: The Lin Kuei Temple' Said brother was Kuai Liang, otherwise known as Tundra. He was training of the two youngest members of the Lin Kuei. He was known primarily by his codename, Sleet. "Focus. It can make you stronger." Tundra advised. The difference between the two brothers was clear. Sub-Zero, B-Han, had a firm, grim voice, always sounding like some kind of repressed anger. By contrast, Kuai Liang's voice was softer, more respectful towards others. It made Kuai Liang better suited to teaching, while Bi-Han was often assigned the Lin Kuei's missions in which mercy was a secondary procedure. The worst work of all though was carried out by the Grandmaster's son, Sektor. Despite Tundra's aptitude for teaching, Sleet remained unsure of himself. "I'm going to try and harness my powers more." he explained to his mentor. "Eventually, for now I'll stick to martial arts." "Very well." responded Tundra. He understood the struggle of having to learn how to use one's powers himself. Though luckily, he had his brother to help with that. Sleet however, was in a rather unique position. He was no mere cryomancer. In addition to control over ice, he possessed some limited control over nature itself. It was this unique combination that garnered Sleet his codename. "Alright, I am going to strike." Tundra told his student. "Block it." Tundra counted down. "Three." "Two." "One." Tundra launched a punch at his student at full speed. Sleet managed to block it with his arm. "Good." Tundra complimented. "Again. This time, I will not warn you." Tundra waited a moment, seeing if his student would let his guard down, before striking again. Sleet managed to narrowly dodge the punch. "Phew." said the young Lin Kuei. "You have learned well, Sleet." Tundra said fondly. "At your age, I was eh....far less adept at blocking." "Yeah, your brother told me about how he almost knocked out your tooth once." Sleet said, snickering a little. Tundra shot him a stern look. Before the two could continue, a man in black and red walked into the room. Sektor. "Sektor, how is Bi-Han?" Tundra asked. "He is still on the island." Sektor explained. "The Grandmaster is unsure if he can complete his mission. The tournament will certainly keep him occupied. Cyrax has been dispatched to provide aid if needed." "Why was I not considered?" Tundra asked. "You have proven that your place is with the students." Sektor said. "Speaking of which, I think it's about lunch time, Tundra." Sleet reminded his mentor. "Very well, run along then." Tundra said. Sleet was quick to make his way over to the Lin Kuei's cafeteria. He got to a table and sat down. Sleet would never admit it, but he always felt somewhat out of place among large gatherings of the Lin Kuei. Part of it had to do with his attire, a brighter shade of blue than Lin Kuei traditional, due to an accident with the clan's dry-cleaner, allegedly. He was also among the youngest in the clan, at only 13 years old. As a result, Sleet always felt like the "little kid". However, he wasn't the youngest. By a few weeks. "I wonder what we're having today." Sleet said aloud. "American food." answered the person next to him. "Pizza." Sleet turned to face the person. It was a girl, roughly his age, in similar blue Lin Kuei attire. Her most odd feature was her hair, which was a bright blue and seemed to almost be made of ice. "Sounds good to me." Sleet said innocently. "Yeah, but he likes it with pineapples, and she never lets me have a say on food." the girl explained, motioning her head over to Tundra, who was talking with a grey-clad member of the clan, Smoke. "You know him to?" Sleet asked. "Know him?" the girl repeated. "That's an understatement." "Wait, is Tundra your dad?" Sleet questioned. "Closest thing I've got." was all the girl said, almost annoyed. "Oh....." Sleet said, realizing her implication. "Uhhh, I'm Sam by the way, but everybody calls me Sleet." "Frost." the girl said. "What's your real name?" Sleet asked. "Dunno." Frost answered. "It's been too long for me to remember..." Sleet couldn't help but look up at her icy hair. "So, are you a cryomancer to?" he asked, pointing to it. "Yes." Frost confirmed. "Tundra is my instructor." "Same here." Sleet said, pleased that they had something in common. "He's a good friend." "Yeah," Frost agreed. "But I like to tease him sometimes." The of them went to get their food, before sitting down again. "So, wanna spar after this?" Frost asked. Sleet was surprised at first. "I don't hit girls." he told her. "Aw c'mon!" Frost begged. "It'll be fun!" "You and I have very different ideas of 'fun'." Sleet joked. He then sighed, and decided to relent. "Alright, fine." Once lunch was over with, the two met in one of the training rooms. "Ok, I'll go easy on you." Sleet informed Frost. He knew she'd think it was because she was a gir, but it was moreso because he couldn't help but think she was cute. Not that he would admit such a thing. Not yet, at least.... "Don't." Frost told him. "Hit me as hard as you can." Sleet raised an eyebrow. He was starting to wonder if this girl was into some questionable things. He raised his arms, still reluctant. Frost laughed. "So you really won't hit a girl?" "Not unless they attack me." Sleet explained. Frost smirked under her mask. "Ok." "Besides, I don't want to hurt you." Sleet added. "Worried Tundra will beat you up?" Frost asked. "You should really be more worried about me." "Let's just get this over with." Sleet said. "Also, no powers." "Agreed." consented Frost. Without warning, Frost kicked Sleet from the side, hitting him in the abdomen. He stumbles back. "Good hit." Sleet complimented, smiling underneath his mask. Frost launched several punches, though Sleet quickly dodged all of them, some easier than others. "You're really not gonna fight back?" Frost asked. "Not unless I have to." Sleet told her. Frost laughed. "You're gonna have to." She hit Sleet with another kick. She had aimed for his stomach, but ended up hitting his crotch. "Ok.......now you're gonna get it!" Sleet threatened. He ran at Frost and launched a punch, but Frost caught it, before karate chopping his arm. However, using his other hand, Sleet grabs her arm and throws Frost onto the ground. However she quickly got back up. She ran at Sleet, only to duck down and dive between his legs, grab him from behind, and, with some difficulty, lift him up into the before slamming him onto the ground. In response, Sleet gets back up and slams into her shoulder-first, knocking her down. "I told you, I don't wanna hurt you." Sleet cautioned. Frost got back up, leg swept Sleet, and then grabbed a nearby Kali Stick off of the training weapon rack and held it to his face. "Good, because you haven't." Frost told him. Sleet smiled under his mask. "That'll change. He grabbed the stick and used it to pull Frost to the side, the young cryomancer losing her balance and falling over. She was quick to get back up, socking Sleet in the jaw and causing him to stumble back. Sleet then tackled her to the ground and hit her with a few punches. Frost put her arms to block them, though was now visibly bruised from the fight nonetheless. Frost then kicked Sleet in the gut, knocking him back. She got back up and laughed. "Guess you're not so weak after all." she said in a tone probably unbefitting of her age. Frost ran towards Sleet only to receive a punch to the gut. It did little to stop her however, she had gotten used to such hits due to her rough upbringing. Frost grabbed Sleet by the shoulders and kneed him in the chin. Sleet stumbled backward. Thinking over his next move, he quickly came to realize, he'd taken a liking to this girl. He decided to let her have this one. This proved a rather painful decision, as Frost kicked him in the face, knocking him down. Frost had expected her sparring partner to get back up, but Sleet did not. "That's it?" she asked. "You give up?" Sleet pulled his mask down, revealing the full extent of his bruises, and smiled. "Yeah....you win." Tundra walked into the room. "May I ask what's going on here?" he said. "We agreed to spar after lunch." Frost explained, helping Sleet up. "You fought surprisingly well." she complimented. "Lasted longer than the other boys......the girls to...." Frost again remained unaware of what she was implying. Tundra knew she'd come to regret her word choice when she was older, but decided not to say anything now. Tundra instead examined Sleet. "You defeated him pretty throughougly, Frost." he complimented. "Bi-Han would be proud of you were he here right now." "He held back." Frost admitted. "Because I'm a girl." Tundra could already tell it was for a different reason. However, elected to let things run their course between his two students. "You will not want to let your feelings impair your judgement in a real fight, Sleet." Tundra advised his student. Sleet simply nodded. "And Frost, do remember that combat and victory are not everything." he told the young girl. Frost nodded, before turning to Sleet. "It's been nice meeting you," she said honestly. "I think you'll make a good friend." "Hopefully you can become more well-acquainted as time goes on." Tundra said fondly. "Now, I will be heading to Shang Tsung's island. Smoke and Hydro will look after you both and continue your training while I'm gone." "Are you going to participate in the tournament?" Frost asked. "No." Tundra said. "Once a Mortal Kombat tournament has begun, the competitors are final. However, I am becoming worried about Bi-Han. I trust Cyrax, he is a good friend, but when it comes to family matters, I just need to make sure he's alright." "Can we come with you?" Sleet asked. Tundra shook his head. "You are both two young. It could be dangerous." "C'mon Sifu, you've trained us well enough to handle ourselves!" Frost argued. Tundra weighed his options. "Fine, but stay close to me." ONE WEEK LATER The three Lin Kuei were now on the island. Like the other spectators, they were gathered in the courtyard. This particular battle was between the Tarkatan warrior Baraka and a fighter by the name of Haros Brant.The fighter was skilled, but the famed arm blades of the Tarkatans allowed Baraka the advantage. The man attempted to kick Baraka, only to be slashed across the stomach. "FINISH HIM!" ordered Shang Tsung. Baraka was quick to oblige. "Look away." instructed Tundra. Sleet did as told while Frost covered her eyes. Baraka slit the man's throne with one his blades, leaving him a bleeding corpse on the floor. He then pumped his fist, blade still extended beyond it it, into the air inciting cheer from fellow Tarkatans who were spectating. The two students were reluctant to open their eyes again. "This is what I have always hated about this tournament." Tundra told them. "The needless bloodshed." "Ever the pacifist, brother." Tundra turned to see Bi-Han walking towards him. "Bi-Han!" he said to his brother as the two shook hands. "It's good to see you, little brother." Bi-Han said. "Did the Grandmaster send you?" "No, I chose to go on my own." Tundra explained. "Clearly not." Bi-Han joked, pointing to the other two. Sleet was quick to bow in respect. There were few previous occasions where he had been in the presence of the Sub-Zero, the Lin Kuei warrior who he'd heard had fought a god just two years ago. "Frost?" Bi-Han said, getting the young cryomancer's attention. Frost typically preferred to hide her emotions. Now however, she couldn't help herself, running up to Sub-Zero and giving him a hug. Not one to get very emotional himself, Bi-Han needed only live a glare for her to let go. "It's good to see you to." he told Frost. "Hey guys, the next match is starting!" Sleet informed the others. Chapter 5: Caged Rage "Johnny Cage!" Shang Tsung called out. "I'm not changing your adult diaper, gramps!" the actor mocked, resulting in giggling from Frost and Sleet that a sharp look from Tundra quickly put a stop to. "You will face.....Baraka!" the old sorcerer proclaimed. Johnny stepped up to battle the Tarkatan warrior. "Boy you are ugggggly!" Johnny mocked. "Call me if you're interested in starring in the next Tommy Scissorfists movie." "You Earthrealmers chatter so much." Baraka said annoyedly. "It's why I go for the throat." Johnny scoffed, before shadow kicking Baraka into a wall. Baraka growled in anger and began slashing at Johnny with his blades. The actor managed to narrow dodge the strikes before he ducked under Baraka and punched him in the crotch, the blow amplified by glowing green energy. Baraka roared and slashed Johnny across the chest. "That's gonna leave a mark." the actor commented. Baraka went to chomp down on Johnny's arm, only to be punched in the teeth. "You need a dentist, man." Johnny jokingly suggested. Baraka stumbled back, and was shadow kicked again. The enraged Tarkatan slashed at Johnny, but being disoriented, the strikes were far from precise. Johnny took advantage and punched Baraka in the jaw, his fist again charged with the energy, which knocked Baraka into the air and onto the ground, where he fell unconscious. "Very good." Shang Tsung complimented. "I will grant you the ability to choose your next opponent." Johnny surveyed the crowd and pointed at Kano. "You." he said. "But I'm from Earth like you!" Kano argued. "Yeah, you're also an asshole, so let's do this." Johnny responded. Kano gulped down a beer before tossing the battle on the ground. "Fine then." Kano stepped up. "FIGHT!" announced Shang Tsung. Johnny immediately went into a split and punched Kano straight in the crotch. Kano yelled out in pain. "OW! I GIVE UP!" he yelled. Johnny laughed at his opponent's easy surrender. "Well that was quick." commented Sleet. "More like pathetic." Frost added. "Clearly Mr. Cage deserves a real challenge." Shang Tsung said slyly. "General Kotal, you're up." A man in ornate Aztec-looking armor with bluish green warpaint all over his body walked up to face Johnny. "Bring it on, Shrek!" Johnny taunted. "You dare mock an Osh-Tekk warrior, Earthrealmer?" Kotal said angrily. Characters Earthrealm * Liu Kang * Raiden * Kung Lao * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Jackson Briggs * Sub-Zero * Tundra * Frost * Sleet * Cyrax * Sektor * Kano * Jeremy * Smoke * Hydro (Mentioned) Outworld * Shang Tsung * Reptile * Baraka * Erron Black * D'Vorah * Goro Netherrealm * Quan Chi * Scorpion * Shinnok (Alluded to) Trivia * This version of events incorporates several characters not originally present during MK1 in a similar vein to MK9's version of events, primarily to set up for later events or add more competitors to the tournament. Category:Work in Progress Category:Stories Category:Important Pages Category:Events